gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
New Directions
New Directions es el nombre del Glee Club del William McKinley High School. El nombre de "New Directions" fue establecido por Will Schuester cuando este se hizo cargo de la dirección del Club. Ganaron en las Seccionales, venciendo a la Jane Addams Academy y a la Haverbrook School for the Deaf. Su grupo se vió forzado a disolverse por orden del Director Figgins luego de haber perdido en las Regionales contra Vocal Adrenaline y Aural Intensity. Sin embargo, al final les permitieron otro año en funcionamiento gracias a Sue Sylvester. Posteriormente, ganan las Seccionales y las Regionales de 2011, pasando por primera vez a las Nacionales, donde obtienen el 12º puesto. Miembros Miembros Conocidos SchuesterSeason3.jpg|'William Schuester' (Director) Entra en Pilot. Abandona en Matress. Reincorporado en Sectionals FinnSeason3.jpg|'Finn Hudson' (Co-Capitán) Entra en Pilot. Abandona y reincorpora en Mash-Up RachelSeason3.jpg|'Rachel Berry' (Co-Capitana) Entra en Pilot. Abandona en Preggers. Reincorporada en The Rhodes Not Taken KurtHummelSeason3.jpg|'Kurt Hummel' Entra en Pilot. Abandona en Furt. Reincorporado en Born This Way TinaSeason3.png|'Tina Cohen-Chang' Entra en Pilot ArtieSeason3.png|'Artie Abrams' Entra en Pilot QuinnSeason3.png|'Quinn Fabray' Entra en Showmance. Abandona y reincorpora en The Sue Sylvester Shuffle. Abandona en The Purple Piano Project. Reincorporada en I Am Unicorn SantanaSeason3.png|'Santana Lopez' Entra en Showmance. Abandona y reincorpora en The Sue Sylvester Shuffle. Sacada en The Purple Piano Project. Reincorporada en en Asian F BrittanySeason3.jpeg|'Brittany Pierce' Entra en Showmance. Abandona y reincorpora en The Sue Sylvester Shuffle PuckSeason3New.jpg|'Noah "Puck" Puckerman' Entra en Preggers MikeSeason3.png|'Mike Chang' Entra en Preggers BlaineSeason3.jpeg|'Blaine Anderson' Entra en The Purple Piano Project Antiguos Miembros april_rhodes.png|'April Rhodes' (Ex-Líder Vocal) (Pasado) Reincorpora y abandona en The Rhodes Not Taken dakota_stanley.png|'Dakota Stanley' (Ex-Coreógrafo) Entra y es despedido en Acafellas Emma 11.jpg|'Emma Pillsbury' (Ex-Directora) Entra y abandona en Sectionals jacob_ben_israel.jpg|'Jacob Ben Israel' Entra y abandona en Sectionals Matt TSWL.jpg|'Matt Rutherford' Entra en Preggers. Abandona en Journey 10; Sunshine.png|'Sunshine Corazon' Entra y abandona en Audition 11; Holly.jpg|'Holly Holliday' (Ex-Directora) Entra y abandona en The Substitute 13; Equipo de Fútbol.jpg|'Equipo de Fútbol' Entra y abandona en The Sue Sylvester Shuffle 15.Glee.S01E15.HDTV.XviD-LOL.avi snapshot 21.54 -2010.04.23 17.40.55-.jpg|'Jesse St. James' (Ex-Consultante) Entra en The Power of Madonna. Abandona en Funk. Reincorporado en Funeral. Abandona en New York Sam.png|'Sam Evans' Entra en Duets. Abandona en New York LZizes2.jpg|'Lauren Zizes' Entra en Special Education. Abandona en The Purple Piano Project SueSeason3.jpeg|'Sue Sylvester' (Ex-Co-Directora) (Ex-Miembro) Entra en Vitamin D. Abandona en Throwdown. Reincorpora y abandona en Comeback MercedesJonesSeason3.jpg|'Mercedes Jones' Entra en Pilot. Abandona en Asian F Antiguos Miembros (Antes de New Directions) Lillianaddler.jpg|'Lillian Adler' (Ex-Directora) Bryan ryan.jpg|'Bryan Ryan' (Ex-Líder Vocal) april_rhodes.png|'April Rhodes' (Ex-Líder Vocal) Image:Sandy.jpg|'Sandy Ryerson' (Ex-Director) Entra antes de Pilot. Despedido en Pilot Image:Hank.jpg|'Hank Saunders' Entra antes de y abandona en Pilot Números Grupales Primera Temporada Segunda Temporada Tercera Temporada Audiciones Casi todos los miembros del club audicionaron, aunque algunos de ellos no lo hicieron porque ya habían probado su talento. Como ejemplo, Puck, quien estuvo en los Acafellas; Finn quien cantó en el vestuario y fue escuchado por Will; Matt y Mike, quienes bailaron Single Ladies; Sam, quien cantó Billionaire frente a sus compañeros en la sala de música. Lauren, Jesse y Jacob se unieron sin audicionar. Artie se supone que audicionó, pero no fue mostrado. * Rachel: On My Own, de Les Miserables. * Mercedes: Respect, de Aretha Franklin. * Kurt: Mr. Cellophane, de Chicago. * Tina: I Kissed a Girl, de Katy Perry. * Quinn, Santana y Brittany: I Say a Little Prayer, de Aretha Franklin. * Sunshine: Listen, de la película musical Dreamgirls. * Sugar: Big Spender del musical Sweet Charity. * Blaine: It's Not Unusual de Tom Jones . Competencias Internas Los miembros de New Directions suelen tener competencias dentro del mismo grupo, independientes de las competencias oficiales de coros. La primera se da en "Vitamin D", cuando Will sigue un consejo de Sue sobre inspirar competitividad entre el grupo, y decide hacer un duelo de Chicos VS Chicas. Chicos VS Chicas Episodio Vitamin D Equipos thumb|275px|''[[It's My Life/Confessions Part II]] Chicos *Finn Hudson *Noah Puckerman *Artie Abrams *Kurt Hummel *Mike Chang *Matt Rutherford Presentaron un popurrí de ''It's My Life/Confessions Part II. thumb|275px|''[[Halo/Walking on Sunshine]] Chicas *Rachel Berry *Mercedes Jones *Tina Cohen-Chang *Quinn Fabray *Santana Lopez *Brittany Pierce Presentaron un popurrí de ''Halo/Walking on Sunshine. Reglas Ambos equipos deben presentar un popurrí de dos canciones. Premio El equipo ganador tiene el derecho de escoger las canciones para las Seccionales. Jueces *Will Schuester *Emma Pillsbury Ganador Chicos (El ganador oficial no fue anunciado debido al problema que surgió por haber tomado pesudoefedrina como estimulantes. Sin embargo, Mercedes mencionó en "Never Been Kissed" que ellos ganaron.) Duelo de Divas frame|''[[Defying Gravity]] '''Episodio' Wheels Competidores Kurt Hummel VS Rachel Berry Reglas Ambos competidores deben cantar un solo de Defying Gravity. Premio El ganador tiene el derecho de cantar Defying Gravity en las Seccionales. Jueces *Miembros de New Directions Ganador Rachel Berry (Kurt decidió fallar la última nota en su solo.) Duelo de Duetos thumb|150px Episodio Duets Competidores *Santana Lopez & Mercedes Jones - River Deep - Mountain High *Kurt Hummel - Le Jazz Hot *Tina Cohen-Chang & Mike Chang - Sing! *Rachel Berry & Finn Hudson -'' With You I'm Born Again'' *Quinn Fabray & Sam Evans - Lucky *Artie Abrams & Brittany Pierce - (No participaron) Reglas Todas las parejas deben presentar un dueto. (Sin embargo, al ser 11 miembros, uno puede hacer una presentación alternativa). Premio La pareja ganadora obtiene una cena para dos, gratis, en Breadstix. Además, ellos obtienen un dueto en las seccionales. Jueces *Miembros de New Directions (Sometido a votación) Ganadores Quinn Fabray & Sam Evans (A pesar de haber ganado la competencia, ellos no usaron el cupón de cena gratis.) Chicos VS Chicas Episodio Never Been Kissed Equipos thumb|275px|''[[Start Me Up/Livin' On A Prayer]] Chicas *Rachel Berry *Mercedes Jones *Tina Cohen-Chang *Quinn Fabray *Santana Lopez *Brittany Pierce Presentaron un popurrí de ''Start Me Up/Livin' On A Prayer. thumb|275px|''[[Stop! In The Name Of Love/Free Your Mind]] Chicos *Finn Hudson *Noah Puckerman *Artie Abrams *Kurt Hummel *Mike Chang *Sam Evans Presentaron un popurrí de ''Stop! In The Name Of Love/Free Your Mind. Reglas Ambos equipos deben presentar un popurrí de dos canciones. Premio Ninguno. Jueces *Will Schuester *Shannon Beiste Ganador Chicas (El ganador oficial no fue anunciado oficuialmente, pero se asume que ellas ganaron). Duelo de Divas thumb|225px|''[[Take Me or Leave Me]] '''Episodio' Comeback Competidores Mercedes Jones VS Rachel Berry Reglas Ambos competidores deben cantar a dueto Take Me or Leave Me. Premio Ninguno. Jueces *Miembros de New Directions Ganador Empate (Durante el dueto se entienden y terminan reconciliadas.) Solo en las Nacionales thumb|225px Episodio Funeral Competidores *Santana Lopez - Back To Black. *Kurt Hummel - Some People. *Mercedes Jones - Try A Little Tenderness. *Rachel Berry - My Man. Reglas Todos los competidores deben presentar un solo ante los jueces en el auditorio. Premio El ganador será el líder vocal en las Nacionales. Jueces *Will Schuester. *Jesse St. James Ganador Rachel (Originalmente ella gana, más sin embargo, Will decide que New Directions debe trabajar en equipo y volver a su estilo.) Curiosidades *El nombre de "New Directions", se debe en parte, al cambio de dirección que tomó el club al momento en que Will lo acogió. Sin embargo, fue mencionado por Ryan Murphy, que también es un juego de las palabras "Nude Erections" ("Erecciones Desnudas"), siendo que Will estaba en la cama desnudo cuando se le ocurrió el nombre. *Will mencionó en una ocasión, que el club glee es quizá el más diverso de toda la escuela; Prueba de esto es que ha habido al menos un alumno cristiano (Quinn, Mercedes), uno judío (Rachel, Puck), uno afroamericano (Mercedes, Matt), uno latino (Santana), uno asiático (Mike, Tina), un holandés (Brittany), uno con capacidades diferentes (Artie), y uno miembro de la comunidad LGBT (Kurt, Blaine, Santana, Brittany). *Todo miembro estudiante de New Directions, se ha besado, salido o acostado con otro miembro del grupo. *De todos los miembros estables que ha tenido New Directions, todos, excepto Jesse, han pertenecido a las Porristas o al Equipo de Fútbol. Únicamente Mercedes y Kurt han estado en ambos. **Equipo de Porristas: Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Mercedes, Kurt (En una ocasión en "Wheels", Mercedes, Kurt y Lauren audicionaron para las Cheerios, pero no entraron. Además en "Audition", Finn también audicionó y tampoco entró). **Equipo de Fútbol: Finn, Puck, Matt, Mike, Sam, Artie, Kurt, Mercedes, Rachel, Tina, Lauren. *De todos los miembros estables que ha tenido New Directions, todos, excepto Jesse y Blaine, han pertenecido a otro Club de William McKinley High School. Cabe mencionar, que en su primer año, antes de que se formara New Directions, Rachel estaba inscrita en todos los clubes de la escuela, como se mostró en "Mattress". **Equipo de Fútbol: Finn, Puck, Matt, Mike, Sam, Artie, Kurt, Mercedes, Rachel, Tina, Lauren. **Equipo de Porristas: Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Mercedes, Kurt. **Equipo de Decatlón Académico: Artie, Brittany, Tina, Mike. **Club del Celibato: Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Rachel, Lauren, Finn, Puck, Matt, Mike, Artie. **Club de Audiovisual: Lauren, Artie. *La mitad de los miembros en New Directions, (Brittany, Santana, Quinn, Puck, Finn, Artie) no son vírgenes; Es bien confirmado que Rachel, Mercedes, y Kurt sí lo son (Aunque se prevee que Kurt y Rachel pierdan sus virginidades en "The First Time"), más no está claro si Mike y Tina tuvieron sexo, pero Tina hizo un comentario en Rumours que implica que sí. Además, los ex-miembros Jesse y Lauren, tampoco lo eran, y se desconoce si Sam tuvo sexo con Santana, aunque es lo más probable. *Todos los miembros actuales de New Directions se vieron ebrios en "Blame it on the Alcohol", excepto por Kurt y Finn. Sin embargo, Kurt se había visto ebrio anteriormente en "The Rhodes Not Taken", haciendo de Finn el único miembro de New Directions al cual nunca se le ha visto ebrio. *En las competencias, sus resultados han coincidido con su elección de presentación. **Las dos veces que presentaron un solo de Rachel, ganaron. **Las dos veces en que presentaron un dueto Finchel, perdieron. **Y la vez en que Rachel no tuvo algún solo de ningún tipo, empataron. Galería AnywayUWant.jpg BadRom.jpg CantAlwaysGet.JPG DSB-ND.png ExpressYourGlee.jpg Glee-madonna.jpg GleeKissBoys.jpg HelloGoodbye.jpg IceIceBaby.png|Los chicos del Glee Club y el Sr. Schuester, "Ice Ice Baby" Jump-Glee-ND.jpg KeepHoldingOn.jpg|El grupo interpretando "Keep Holding On". LikeAPrayer.jpg|El Glee Club interpreta "Like a Prayer" Proud Mary.jpg|El grupo interpretando "Proud Mary". Somebody To Love.jpg|New Directions interpretando Somebody to Love. en:New Directions Categoría:Agrupaciones Categoría:Coros Categoría:Clubs del McKinley High